<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memories by Cloaked_Immortal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072788">Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloaked_Immortal/pseuds/Cloaked_Immortal'>Cloaked_Immortal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lemme Explain- [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Amesia?, Death, F/M, Good Chara (Undertale), Minor flowey, Oh hey your mom, Post-Undertale Genocide Route, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Soft Chara (Undertale), Very minor Papyrus, hahahaha does it make sense?, i know it's short, too bad, undyne??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloaked_Immortal/pseuds/Cloaked_Immortal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you remember anything? Do you know why you're bleeding out? Why there's a crying skeleton infront of you? A flower and a ghost child next to them?</p><p>Do you remember why a hyper and energetic skeleton is taking you on a date? Why a smaller skeleton around your height is spending time with you? A flower is following you?</p><p>DO YOU REMEMBER WHY?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lemme Explain- [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything is a blur. Looking up slightly from your position on the floor you start to feel a burning sensation throughout your entire body. Something cold drops onto your face. Looking up slightly you see a skeleton. He- he's crying. You want to reach out to him. Then you begin to notice the other figures in the room- no.. the corridor. A young looking girl.. probabaly no older than 16. With her was a small golden flower with a face. The girl was dressed in a green sweater with a thick yellow stripe going through the center, she had brown shorts, and darker brown boots. Her hair was a hazel shade, her eyes chocolate with a glimmer of ruby. Her eyes were watery. Why was she crying? Why was the skeleton crying? Why can't you move? You cough out <strong><em>b l o o d</em></strong>. It's coming back in bits. Sans. Chara... Flowey... Genocide.... <em><strong> Y O U R F U C K I N G S P I N E.</strong></em> Your vision is going to black. What's gonna happen next? A smooth voice calls out to you. "just reset (y/n)... it'll be ok...."</p>
<hr/><p>Flowers? Goat? Ghost????? Fuck- Papyrus scoops you up as you laugh. You, him, and a fish lady were currently playing in the snow like little kids. Sans watching you from a distance. You smile as Chara was on the fish lady's shoulders. She had a soul. Where were you guys? OH YEAH THE SURFACE. It's great up here! The day went well.... truck? Sirens? Hospital?</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>R E S E T</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>"moooooom. 5 more minutes!" Your mother leans in the doorway and sighs. "(Y/N) Sweetheart. Please get up. You have to go job hunting again. I can't house you forever." You roll over. "I'm only 18." Your mother gives you a blank stare. "Honey you're 22." You shot up. WHAT YEAR IS THIS??? Rushing past to the bathroom you start the day.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Same old same old. Why wasn't anything new or interesting? You hear a childish giggle. <em>"(Y/n)~ when will you come back to play with us~?" </em>You look around. Unnerved. W-what was that? When did you get to Mtt.Ebott? </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>N A M E T H E F A L L E N H U M A N</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <strong>C</strong>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <strong>CH</strong>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <strong>CHA</strong>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <strong>CHAR</strong>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <strong>CHARA</strong>
  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>( Y / N )</strong><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THANK YOU FOR PARTICIPATING. WELCOME BACK. WE HOPE YOU WON'T SELL YOUR SOUL AGAIN.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>